


Chappie

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Liam’s older brother shocks the pack by showing up, reminiscing and discovering secrets.





	Chappie

The boys were out on the field for lacrosse practice. 

Scott, Isaac, Stiles, Liam and Jackson. 

Everyone else was sat on the stands. 

Mason, Kira and Allison watching, while Lydia helped Malia with her math, the poor werecoyote having absolutely no clue what x’s and y’s were doing in math, when they belonged in English.

Liam was in the goal, blocking the shots, while everyone else attempted to score. 

Of course, Liam was stopping almost all attempts, except for Scott’s, Isaac’s and Jackson’s, the werewolves using just a small amount of their supernatural strength.

“Whoooo, go Scott”, Kira cheered, proud of her boyfriend, while Allison and Mason cheered along.

“Come on, Dunbar! Step it up. You’re supposed to block them, not be scared!” Coach shouted.

After a few rounds, Coach swapped out Liam for Greenberg, making sure the entire team put extra force in their throws.

Once Liam was up, everyone knew he would score, not having to use his werewolf powers at all.

“Woohoo, go Chappie”, a voice said. 

The team looked up, as did the pack members sat on the bleachers, to see a man clapping.

“Who is that?” Lydia said, looking at the slightly older dude.

She could tell he was handsome and very well built from where she was sat.

“OH MY GOD! Y/N Y/L/N!!” Coach suddenly shouted, running over to the man, as did the team members, all of them, except Liam, wanting to get a look at the man they idolised.

“Bobby Finstock. I’m a huge fan. The way you played last year blew my mind”, Coach said, eager to talk to the man he was currently freaking out over.

The man chuckled a _‘thank you’_ out, before moving through the crowd of overexcited teenagers and made his way to the beta, who stood, not caring about the commotion.

“Come on, Chappie. Too old for hugs are we?” he said ruffling Liam’s hair. 

Liam rolled his eyes and gave him a hug. 

Everyone stared in amazement, wondering why the little I.E.D kid was getting a hug.

“Dunbar, you know him?” Coach asked.

“Yea. He’s-uh-he’s my brother”.

Everyone’s jaw dropped at this news, the pack members wondering why they didn’t know anything about this.

“You’re telling me, y/n y/l/n, the y/n y/ln of the New York Lizards, one of the best lacrosse players ever, is your brother?” Stiles asked, completely dumbfounded.

“Yep. Little Chappie over here is my baby bro. So, I better not find out you’re bullying him or overworking him”, y/n said as he looked at the entire team, including Coach.

Everyone rushed out a _'No, Liam’s the best’_ at this, not wanting to anger their idol.

“Nah, I’m just messing. But seriously though, you better not. I’m warning you” he said, smiling as he said it and then turning to Coach.

“So, is he finished here? I was hoping to take Chappie out for a while and catch up”. 

“Um-yea yea, he’s done here. He’s the best player we’ve got. Take him. Catch up. Maybe you could come back here and we could talk?” Coach replied, hopeful and star struck.

“Yea, sure”, y/n replied, not really planning on coming back. 

Liam led his brother back to the locker rooms as everyone else looked on, the pack getting together.

“Since when does Liam have a brother?” Jackson asked.

“I mean, none of us have actually gone to his house. Maybe there’re pictures of y/n all over the place. We’ve just never seen them”, Allison pointed out.

“But y/n’s called y/n y/l/n/, not y/n Dunbar”, Isaac remarked, wondering whether they were actually brothers or if they just knew each other somehow.

“I don’t know. But we’ll ask him when we see him again”, Scott said, wanting to know more about his favourite athlete if he could.

“So, Liam. What’s been going on? Mom said you’ve apparently been getting better with your I.E.D.?” y/n asked.

“Yea, I guess. I mean, I’ve had a lot of help from Scott and the pack too”, the teenager replied.

“The pack? Why the hell do you call them the pack?” y/n asked of Liam’s little slip up.

Liam didn’t know how to reply. 

How do you come up with some sort of reason? 

So he didn’t say anything and carried on eating his burger, acting as though he didn’t hear his brother. 

Y/n stared at Liam, wondering what was happening. 

Most people wouldn’t have thought anything of his brother’s choice of words, but y/n wasn’t the type to let things go easily.

“Hmm, you’re weird Liam”, he said and got back to eating his food.

“So, how long are you staying for? Where are you staying anyway?”

“At the house. I was gonna get a hotel or something, but mom said she’d kill me if I didn’t stay over. I’m gonna stay for a few months and then back to playing”. 

After that the brothers hung out around the mall and went to the movies, before going back home.

“So, Liam. We were thinking, maybe we could have pack night at yours this time”, Stiles said the next day at school, trying not to sound like he was excited.

“Yea. I mean, we’ve had it at everyone else’s house. We were thinking, maybe it’s time to have it at yours. Your parents are out most of the time anyway, so it should be fine, right?” Jackson asked, hopeful that he’d get to meet y/n again.

Liam smiled to himself. 

Most people would be jealous or annoyed, knowing their friends only wanted to see a sibling.

But Liam was proud of his brother. 

He knew the life he had and all the difficulties he went through. 

The fact that he managed to put all this behind him and become a successful athlete, one of the best, was something that Liam would always be happy about.

“If you wanted to come over to see my brother, you can just ask. He won’t mind. Just don’t be all creepy stalker fan. He hates those types of fans. They just weird him out and he most likely won’t talk to you much”, Liam advised his friends, knowing that meeting y/n would be one of the best things in the world to them.

The pack nodded, including the non-lacrosse players, still eager to see this famous player.

Making their way into the house, the guys reeked off anxiety and excitement.

“Could you guys knock that off, the smell is disgusting”, Malia commented. 

The boys rubbed the back of their necks, embarrassed at the fact that they were this excited.

“Well, you guys go ahead and make yourselves at home. I’m gonna go get y/n”, Liam said, before sprinting up the stairs. 

As both brothers made their way back down, the pack could hear them talking.

“Seriously, Liam. If they act all weird, I’m gonna kick the shit out of you”.

“Its fine. I’ve already spoke to them, they’ll act normal”, the younger brother assured.

Making their way into the room, y/n saw Isaac, Scott, Jackson and Stiles staring at him like he was the most beautiful thing in the world. He turned to Liam and gave him a punch.

“Oww! What the fuck?”

“Hey, guys. Listen, I know I’m crazy hot and the best thing in the world, but please stop staring at me like that”, he said.

The boys quickly snatched their gaze away from him, faces red.

As they sat, they began talking to y/n about his life, his career and any other things they wanted to know.

“So, y/n. I was just wondering, but why isn’t your name Dunbar”, Kira asked.

“Oh, well I’m adopted. I was adopted when I was around 10 by mom. Then Chappie was born after that. I never really took a different name cos I just didn’t really want to. I mean my dad was a piece of shit and never actually did anything. But it was still the name my other mom gave me, so I decided I wanted to keep it after she died”, he explained.

Everyone nodded along to his story. 

Just then the doorbell rang. 

Y/n got up, opening the door to see a man. A beautiful man.

“Umm, can I help you?” he asked the stranger. 

The man stared at y/n, looking him up and down, before replying.

“Yea-uh-they said we’re having pack night here”, he replied, his voice soft and sweet. 

Scott came over and saw Jordan, inviting him in and going back to the living room.

They got back to learning a little more about y/n’s childhood, Jordan getting in a lot of questions, wanting to know more about this stranger.

“So, y/n. Have you got a girlfriend?” Lydia asked, flirting slightly while Jackson sent his girlfriend a glare.

“No, I don’t. I never will. Prefer the other type, you know. Hot bodies, things dangling between their legs”, he replied. 

Everyone burst out into laughter at this, except Liam, who was slightly embarrassed at how crass y/n was being. 

Jordan had a huge smile on his face, thinking maybe he had some sort of a chance.

“Aww, annoying you am I, Chappie?” 

Liam didn’t answer, growling slightly, hating his nickname. 

Just then y/n remembered. He had a question he needed to ask.

“So, guys. I wanted to ask a question myself.” 

Everyone looked at him, signalling him to continue.

“You guys are werewolves, right?” he asked. 

Everyone held their breath, shocked and worried that he might know the truth.

“Wer-werewolves? What are you talking about? Werewolves don’t exist”, Scott replied, trying not to give anything away.

“I’m not stupid. I can tell you’re not exactly human. Plus I’ve seen a few werewolves already. Luckily they weren’t killer ones or anything”.

Liam looked at the pack before speaking up. 

“Yea, we’re werewolves. Well, me, Scott, Isaac and Jackson. Lydia’s a banshee. Malia’s a werecoyote. Kira’s a kitsune. Jordan’s a hellhound. Allison’s a hunter. And Stiles and Mason are just humans”.

“Hey! I was also previously an evil Japanese spirit as well”, the skinny boy replied, not wanting to be the only one who didn’t seem cool in front of his hero.

“OK. Wasn’t expecting all these types of things. But, hey, it’s cool. My baby bro’s a werewolf”.

Everyone then got back to the conversation, before Mason brought up a question he’d had since the day before.

“Wait, so what the hell is Chappie?” Mason asked, wondering why he kept calling Liam this.

Y/n chuckled as Liam went red, already embarrassed, knowing his brother would expose him.

“Well, boys and girls, time for a little history lesson. There once was a time of peace and amazingness. The year of 2002. This year was amazing. But the most amazing thing? Christina Aguilera released her timeless, legendary album, Stripped. What was her first single, I hear you ask. Dirrty. What was she wearing? Chaps. Liam over here was in love when he saw the video and for years, he kept trying to get mom to buy some”. 

Liam was already completely beet red by now, hating when his brother told people about the origin of his nickname.

“When he was around 7, he was still completely in love with her. So he took a pair of jeans and cut them so they looked like her chaps and went walking around the house. Mom flipped when she saw him and he just smiled and said_ ‘but mom, I like wearing chappies’_. And that is the story of why Liam will forever be known as Chappie”, y/n finished.

Everyone was sniggering at Liam, feeling embarrassed themselves at the story.

“Yea, whatever. But it’s getting late, so maybe you should go now”, Liam muttered, trying to get everyone out, too embarrassed to see them right now.

“He’s right, guys. It’s getting late. We’ll go now. Bye, y/n. Bye, Chappie”, Stiles said as he stood and made his way to the door, followed by everyone else, calling Liam 'Chappie’ as they left, embarrassing the poor beta.

As y/n saw everyone out, Jordan stopped and turned to him.

“Umm-I was just wondering, if you have some time, maybe you’d like to get a coffee with me?” he asked nervously.

Y/n smiled shyly, before placing a kiss on the deputy’s cheek. 

“I’d love to, Jordan. I’m staying for a while, so come find me”, he said. 

Jordan nodded, before leaving, as both men wondered what this relationship would bloom into, looking forward to spending time together and getting to know each other.


End file.
